Freda Foh Shen
|birthplace = Atlanta, Georgia, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = |characters = ''Kelvin'' helmsman }} Freda Foh Shen is an Asian-American actress who played the helmsman of the USS Kelvin in J.J. Abrams' . Her role includes at least one action scene in which she was doubled by stuntwoman Peipei Yuan. http://www.breakgirl.com/peppa/peppa_resume.htm Shen previously voiced Admiral Alice Liu in the video game Star Trek: Bridge Commander. She is perhaps best known for her voice performance of the Chinese Food Lady in the 2000 comedy Dude, Where's My Car?, which featured Christopher Darga, Keone Young, Andy Dick, and Brent Spiner. More recently she had recurring roles as Mrs. Lee in the drama series Gideon's Crossing (2000-2001), as Dr. Chao in Everwood (2005, starring Stephanie Niznik), and as Dr. Yolanda Perrin in Close to Home (2006-2007, with Cress Williams). Shen made her acting debut in the stage play Pacific Overtures in 1976, followed by plays such as The King and I (1977-1978), Shogun, the Musical (1990-1991), and Top Girls, for which she received an Obie Award. Shen was also honored with two Dramalogue Awards and received several nominations, including L.A. Drama Critics Award and Ovation Award nominations. Since 1981 she also has supporting and leading roles in television productions and feature films. She played a Ticket Agent in the television comedy Senior Trip (1981, with Jason Alexander and Ron Fassler), a patient in an episode of The Cosby Show (1987), and a self-defense teacher in the comedy Crossing Delancey (1988, with Reg E. Cathey). Further feature films include 's 1992 thriller Basic Instinct, the comedy Born Yesterday (1993, with Michael Ensign, William Frankfather, Matthew Faison, and Mary Kay Adams), the television movie Alien Nation: Millennium (1996, starring Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scarabelli, and with Brian Markinson, Herta Ware, Susan Diol, Kerrie Keane, and Joyce McNeal), the action film The Glimmer Man (1996), and LeVar Burton's 1998 biographic drama The Tiger Woods Story, where she played the mother of Woods and alongside John Cho, Albert Hall, and Carey Scott. Shen provided the voice of Fa-Li, the mother of the main character, for 's Mulan (1998) and its sequel Mulan II (2004), alongside Miguel Ferrer, George Takei, Frank Welker, and David Cowgill in the previous one and Brian Tochi, Keone Young, Frank Welker, and George Takei in the latter one. Other films include the comedy American Virgin (2000, with Sally Kellerman and Vincent Schiavelli), 's remake Planet of the Apes (2001, with David Warner, Erick Avari, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Michael Jace, Maria Frasca, and Kevin Grevioux), the remake The Ladykillers (2004, with Tzi Ma and Stephen Root), and the drama Red Doors (2005, with Tzi Ma and Jacqueline Kim). Shen has also appeared in several television series such as Renegade (1992, with Branscombe Richmond and Scott Jaeck), Silk Stalkings (1993), Nowhere Man (1996, starring Bruce Greenwood and with Zoe McLellan, Melanie Smith, and Leon Russom), Party of Five (1994 and 1996), ER (1998-1999, with Penny Johnson, Sam Anderson, Tommy Hinkley, Franc Ross, Lily Mariye, and Teri Garr), Chicago Hope (1997 and 1999), 7th Heaven (1998-2000, starring Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks), Family Law (2000, with Julie Warner and Christopher McDonald), Roswell (2002, starring William Sadler and with Jack Donner and Karl Wiedergott), Without a Trace (2002), 24 (2002, with Timothy Carhart, Michelle Forbes, Tracy Middendorf, Harris Yulin, and Penny Johnson), and Desperate Housewives (2004, with Teri Hatcher, Steven Culp, Mark Moses, Brenda Strong, and Dayna Devon). More recently, Shen played Dr. Ann Kumi in the Boston Legal episode Smile (2006, with Rene Auberjonois, William Shatner, Don McManus, Ron Canada, Shannon O'Hurley, and Joanna Cassidy) and Detective Maggie Conrad in the television thriller Primal Doubt (2007). External links * * * * es:Freda Foh Shen Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:Video game performers